Force Multiplier/Transcript
NOTE: The mission does not start off with an opening cutscene. Prevent Scalar Weapon Detonation Traverse Blast Zone Samuel Redford: Quiet... Terrence Sweetwater: Yeah! All tech is dead... Look at all this scary shit! The area around Bravo Two all quiet and littered with military vehicles that got disabled from the Scalar Weapon's EMP blast, killing their occupants in the process. George Gordon Haggard Jr.: You think Kirilenko's on that plane? As the squad walks further up some train tracks, they get ambushed by a group of Russian Army soldiers. The squad eliminates all of them on the train tracks and in the abandoned warehouses to their right. Further ahead, the train tracks are blocked by rubble, forcing the squad to take a detour through some more destroyed warehouses and encountering more Russian soldiers. Find Alternate Route to the Runway Redford: All right, we're never gonna get in there with all that coverage. We'll suppress 'em, you move up. We'll follow, ASAP. Clearing out the Russian soldiers slowly but surely, the squad gets up a flight of stairs to the second floor of one of the warehouses. At the same time, some radio chatter is heard between soldiers speaking in Russian. The squad exits the warehouse and takes cover behind one of the nearby walls, where they have a closer view of the cargo plane carrying the Scalar Weapon. Preston Marlowe: So how you doing? You look good! Haggard: That's real funny, Marlowe. If we don't die out here, I'm fixin' on skinning you like a deer. Sweetwater: Hey, hey, hey, hey, the plane's moving... Look at the size of that thing! The camera cuts to a shot of the cargo plane preparing for take off. Haggard: That's an AN-225... Mriya, means "Dream". It's an enlarged version of the AN-124. Biggest ever built, can carry 253 tons of equipment. The other three squad members look at Haggard with surprise. Haggard: What? I can know stuff! Marlowe: Shouldn't the weapon have killed the plane too? Sweetwater: Yeah! Seems like ground zero is safe with scalar weapons, but outside it... Redford: Well, anyway, I don't think we can knock that thing down... So who wants to hijack a plane? Everyone raises their hands in agreement and move on towards the runway that the cargo plane is on. Board Russian Cargo Plane The squad runs into a nearby tunnel beneath the runway. Redford: Follow me, come on! Go! Go! Go! Just nearby, there is a ladder that leads up onto the runway. Redford: Up the ladder! Go, go, go! Sweetwater: It's pulling away, move! Haggard: The plane's moving out! Marlowe and the rest of the squad climb up the ladder out of the tunnel. Ending Cutscene The cargo plane is shown readying for take off as the squad is making a break for one of its landing gears (after dropping off their guns and most of their equipment, though). Marlowe gets to it first, followed by Redford, Haggard, and finally Sweetwater. The landing gear closes shortly afterwards and the plane lifts off from the runway. Marlowe (Narrating): It was a long night... Waiting... Planning... But, that thing about always darkest before the dawn? Sometimes you just need to turn on a light... Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2